Roleplay:Forum/Floating and Bachy's RP's
Category:BachLynn23Category:FloatingInDarkness Takeshi and Holden First Meeting Holden: ''is sitting outside the Eros cabin, on the grass, reading a letter, wearing jeans and a red tshirt'' Takeshi: ''He walks out in tiger form near Eros cabin and finds a nice sunny spot a few feet away from Holden, he plops himself down and begins sun bathing'' Holden: eyes the tiger with intrigue, his pug comes running to his side growling at the tiger'' '''Takeshi: ''he playfully growls at the pug and bares his sharp teeth a little at him'' Holden: '''the pug whines and hides in Holden's lap yea, scare a tiny pug, how big of you he says to the tiger, assuming the only way there could be a tiger at camp, well in America in general, is if it's animal guardian things ''Takeshi: he turns into his human form and laughs at the pugs reaction ''Sorry guy I couldn't resist. I didn't scare him to badly did I? '''Holden: ''shrugs and pets his pug on the head, the pug acts all puggly and cute'' meh, he'll get over it Takeshi: ''he smiles as the dog cuddles into Holden Cute dog for a cute owner. Whats your name? '''Holden: 'doesn't really react to being called cute, as he's still getting over the whole rory thing Holden, and you? Takeshi: '''Takeshi, but people just call me Tak or Taka '''Holden: ''nods, he takes the letter he was reading and folds it back up, placing it inside the envelope and places it in his back pocket of his jeans'' That's an interesting name, so did you guys pick your own names when the gods created you last year, or did they pick for you? Takeshi: '''Sometimes the god picks it, sometimes we're allowed to pick our own. It all depends on the god. Dionysus allowed us to pick our own names though. '''Holden: '''huh that's cool, I wish I could have, I hate the name Holden, kids used to joke "are you holdin' something" '''Takeshi: ''chuckles a little because he's holding a pug and yea >.< I like the name it's different '''Holden: 'shrugs I suppose, so how are you liking life so far on this lovely little planet? Joey and Autumn Trip to the City Melinoe Cabin Autumn: *She waits for Joey outside her cabin* Jorah: ''walks up wearing a nice pair of jeans, button up blue shirt and is carrying (see below)'' '' '' Jorah: smiles when he sees Autumn and is holding a potted flowering cherry blossom, he holds it out to her I wanted to get you something, and I thought this would be cooler than a bunch of cut flowers that'll just die in a few days, might even get a nymph out of it if you plant it somewhere. he blushes slightly it uhhh means "Transience of life, Wabi-sabi, gentleness, kindness" in Japanese culture. Something about how gentle and kind and patient you are, versus how imperfect I am, it just....seemed to fit he blushes again I mean...if you don't like it, I understand I just.....he clearly hasn't had anything to drink and is quite nervous Autumn: *smiles and kisses his cheek taking the flowers gratefully* Your cute when you blush. I'm going tTravelo put these by my bed be right back. *walks into her cabin with the blossoms and reammerges a minute later* So you ready to go. Jorah: ''he smiles'' Yep I am they walk out to the entrance to camp and parked amongst the other vehicles is Jorah: a silver suv, Jorah opens the passenger door for Autumn to get in Autumn: Thanks *gets the front passenger seat* So where in the city are we going? Jorah: ''he gets into the driver's seat and starts the suv'' I was thinking we could maybe have dinner at the Russian Tea Room, then maybe catch a show on Broadway? Autumn:*becomes visiable excited* I've never seen a show on Broadway before. Can't wait. Jorah: ''passes her a program/pamphlet list of broadway shows playing Pick a show any show ''he grins as he drives towards the city Autumn: *looks it over for a bit* How about Wicked? Jorah: ''smiles'' That sounds awesome Autumn: smiles enjoying not only the play but the fact that she's with Joey and he's pretty much sober. The Russian Tea Room Jorah: ''he pulls into a parking spot near the Russian Tea Room and gets the door for Autumn'' Here we are Autumn: *gets out of the car and walks into the restaurant with him* Jorah: ''as the waiter seats them, he holds out the chair for Autumn and sits down to look at the menus'' Autumn: ''She looks at the menu and eventually orders Scallops with some water'' Jorah: he orders Veal Chop à la Soblianka with a Pinot Noir to go with it, he looks up at Autumn after so what do you think so far? Autumn:'' 'She smiles. ''Its impressive I'm actually really enjoying myself. You be sober more often ''she says this in a teasing way. ''Jorah: grins'' Well maybe I can work on being drunk less, but no promises '''Autumn: ''chuckles'' So what was your favorite subject when you were going to school? Jorah: 'I don't know, I stopped going after my sophomore year, got my GED, before that I suppose it was study hall ''he grins and chuckles '''Autumn:grins back I always liked study hall, because instead of studying I would just read my latest book. Jorah: 'I usually played basketball '''Autumn: '''Oh really were you any good? '''Jorah: '''I made varsity my freshman year, but my mot''her always preferred I focus on playing the piano '''Autumn: I thought you said you didn't play . Jorah: '''I don't, anymore, I never said I didn't know how nor did I say I never did '''Autumn:their food arrives and she doesn't push the topic Jorah: '''he eats and drinks a couple of glasses of wine '''Autumn: ''She eats her own food, rather enjoying it'' ''Jorah: ''so you up for dessert or would you like to get to the theatre? Autumn: 'I'm fine with either, you choose. '''Jorah: '''Let's hit the theatre and then we'll grab a snack before heading back to camp ''he asks for the check from the waiter, pays and they head outside We can walk from here, it's a nice night, and it's not far '''Autumn: '''Yeah, okay *follow him out* '''Jorah: ''they walk towards the theatre and he buys their tickets and head to their seats'' Autumn:sits down in her seat, looking really excited to see this play. Jorah: '''does the cheesy yawn move a little way into the play and puts his arm around her >.< '''Autumn:she rolls her eyes but doesn't do anything to remove his arm, actually rather enjoying it being their. Jorah: '''he grins, knowing the move was cheesey but he got to keep it there so he didn't really care '''Autumn: a small smile creeps onto her face and she continues watching the play Jorah: '''he pays less attention tot he play and more attention to the fact that he's wth Autumn '''Autumn: ''She watches the play glad that she's with Joey while he's pretty much sober.'' Jorah: '''as it ends they stand and clap and he turns to autumn as the others file out So you liked it? 'Autumn: 'she turns to him ''a kind of gleeful happyness shining in her eyes Yeah, it was great.'' Jorah: ''smiles back and kisses the top of her head and pulls her a bit closer to him'' good I'm glad you liked it Autumn: ''Is a little surprised at his affection, but quickly relaxes into him and nuzzles in a little closer'' Jorah: '''smiles so time for dessert or are you tired out for the night? '''Autumn: Lets get desert. Jorah: ''smiles and leads her out to a place with goodies '' Autumn: '''sits down and orders the Verrines ''Jorah: orders some rum truffles'' '''Autumn: ''takes a bite of the pastery'' this is great, how did you find this place? Jorah: 'Well I may drink a lot, but I do eat too ''he grins and found this place late one night when I was out drinking '''Autumn: ''she chuckles'' guess drinking does have its advantages, good find this pastry is delicous. Jorah: ''finishes eating his'' Autumn: '''finishes hers Ready to head back? 'Jorah: '''sure, I suppose ''they walk towards the car, he holds her hand '''Autumn: ''smiles when he holds her hand, g''''ets into the passanger seat Jorah: ''drives back to camp'' Autumn: They arrive at camp and she opens the door and hops out ''Thank you for the lovely evening. '''Jorah: '''I could walk you back to your cabin....if you'd like... '''Autumn: '''Sure '''Jorah: 'takes her hand and walks towards her cabin Autumn': When they reach her cabin she turns to him and gives him a peck on the lips ''Thanks for a wonderful evening. '''Jorah: 'kisses back thanks for putting up with me Autumn: like I said your good company. I'll see you around then? Jorah: ''smiles'' I certainly hope so he kisses her cheek Autumn: ''returns his smile and walks into her cabin'' Jorah: ''heads back to his cabin and downs a bottle of vodka'' Jacky and Brendan '''Jacky: she sits Indian style in the grass skipping stones on the mountain pond'' Brendan: walks up to the pond and notices Jacky and sits down next to her and smiles'' Hey there '''Jacky: ''smiles Hey, stranger how have you been. '''Brendan: '''bored, you? '''Jacky: 'shrugs ''about the same, want to do something? '''Brendan: '''Sure, got anything in mind? '''Jacky: '''Not really, I'm still getting my internal map of this place in order. '''Brendan: '''We could go into Virginia Beach, that's not that far from here, well if you don't mind riding the back of a motorcycle, cuz I don't have a car, and I can't do any fancy travelling like some demigods ''he grins Jacky: '''Oh that sounds great, I've haven't ridden a motercycle in years. '''Brendan: '''Sweet, well wanna head there now or did you have stuff to get ready first '''Jacky Now fine Brendan: ''smiles'' sweet, let's go then, my bike is parked just by the Opus Dorms Jacky: Lead the way Brendan: ''they head to the dorms where his bike is there he passes her his helmet and sticks on his sun glasses and a jacket'' Do you have a jacket? It gets cold on the bike, with the wind http://orangecountychoppers1.s3.amazonaws.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/SteveWyrick.png '''Jacky: she motions the leather jacket she's wearing'' I think I'm covered. Brendan: ''he sits on the bike and motions for her to get behind him, and starts it We'll have to go slow off the dirt roads, once we get off the dirt roads I can open her up '''Jacky:gets on the bike and wraps her arms around his waist to support herself,she giggles a little when he calls his bike a "her"'' You refer to your bike as a girl '''Brendan: ''grins as they make their way out of the dirt roads'' Well of course, I didn't name her though, I drew the line there'' he chuckles and a half hour later they are out on the open road, so he opens the bike up, taking it up to 80mph heading towards Virginia Beach'' Jacky:she grips his waist tighter and presses up closer against him as they go speeding off, to keep from falling off Brendan: he enjoys having her close, as they near Virginia Beach, he finds a place to park the bike near the beach and turns the engine off'' you ok back there? he grins '''Jacky:she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and gets off the bike a litte unsteadily Yeah Brendan: ''he smiles and gets off the bike'' ''you can just leave the helmet on the seat' Jacky:puts her helmet on the seat won't someone steal it though? Brendan: 'True, a nice looking bike and helmet like this but ''he uses his powers and makes the bike look like a piece of shit broken down bike with a flat tire and an old crappy helmet If people don't know it's a nice bike, they won't bother, that should last a few hours so we'll be good, so hungry? or wanna go check out the beach and waves first? '''Jacky: Hmmm, how about the beach Brendan: 'sounds good ''he leads them towards the beach, the water is on high tide, the waves not that big currently, a few people on the beach but not a lot '''Jacky: she smiles I haven't been to the beach in so long I almost forgot how beautiful it is Brendan: ''he grins'' I suppose saying it's not nearly as beautiful as you would be cliche...... Jacky: '''smiles and laughs ''Very '' ''Brendan: grins'' I guess it's a good thing I didn't say it then '''Jacky: grins back, looks out at the ocean again Brendan: ''takes his shoes off and walks into the water a bit, letting the water wash over his feet'' Jacky: ''takes off her own shoes and does the same You wanna go swimming? '''Brendan: 'looks out at the water and shrugs sure why not Jacky:grins and goes deeper into the water You coming?}} Brendan: ''raises an eye brow'' not in my clothes I'm not, I'd prefer most of the to stay dry he strips down to his boxers and lays his clothes on the beach and wades into the water Jacky: ''blushes I just realized I was in my cloths ''goes back to the shore strips down to her undergarments and goes back into the water ''that's better '''Brendan: 'grins oh the view is MUCH better but not sure your clothes will dry that quickly and now their going to have sand all over them, fortunately for you I always have an extra shirt and shorts in a hidden compartment on my bike, the shorts might be a bit big though, but they have those tie things you can pull the tighter he grins and swims closer to her Jacky: ''Looks impressed You think of everything don't you '''Brendan: '''What can I say, I like being prepared ''he grins and puts his arms around her Jacky: ''grins back, doesn't pull away when he puts his arm around her'' ''Brendan: ''So what if I said that I liked you enough that I only wanted to be with you and no other girls? Jacky: ''blushes and can't find suficant words to say'' Brendan: '''grins and pulls her closer I take that as a good sign, the blushing I mean '''Jacky: ''replies by blushing deeper'' Brendan: ' grins'' Ok just to warn you his face and lips are only like an inch from hers I'm going to kiss you now he kisses her lightly '''Jacky: ''Is still a little unprepared having not kissed anyone in 60 years, kisses back eventually'' Brendan: '''deepenes the kiss a bit and then pulls back So I take that as a yes? '''Jacky: ''breathes'' Yeah Brendan: ''smiles'' so how about we get dried off and get something to eat? Jacky: '''Sure '''Brendan: ''smiles as they make their way to his bike, where he pulls out a pair of shorts and shirt for Jacky that are dry, and puts his own back on'' Jacky: '''Puts on the cloths which are a little big for her and smiles ''so where are we going to eat '''Brendan:'What are you in the mood for? '''Jacky: '''Hmmm is their a burger place nearby? '''Brendan: '''All types, want fast food burgers or like mom/pop real burgers? '''Jacky: Hmm... how about the mom/pop, haven't had a real burger in ages}} '''Brendan smiles'' great, it's just a few minutes down the next street over they walk to a small restaurant, it has a rather homey look to it, they go inside and sit down, a waiter brings menus Jacky: ''sits down and takes the menu from the waiter, reads the menu'' Brendan: orders a burger with the works, fries and a chocolate shake'' ''Jacky: orders the same thing'' ''Brendan: when the order gets there he dips his fries in the chocolate shake and eats them'' '''Jacky:gives him a strange look do they taste better that way? Brendan: ''shrugs'' I like it kinda, salty sweet he grins Jacky: '''chuckles ''it suits you ''takes a bite of her cheeseburger ''Brendan:' finishes eating Jacky: ''finishes eating too'' ''Brendan: ''so what next? Jacky: ''shrugs You tell me '''Brendan '''how about we go for a boat ride? under the stars? It'll be dark soon '''Jacky:' brightens up a little ''Oh yeah that sounds great '''Brendan: 'he pays and they go out and rent a boat Jackyfollows him to the boat Brendan: '''it's a moderate size sail boat he gets in and starts it up, heading for open water ''Jacky:She gets in the boat with him and watches the ripples that the boat makes in the water while Brendan drives it Brendan: gets the boat out in a good spot to watch the sunset and walks up behind Jacky and puts his arms around her Jacky: ''snuggles into him and watches the sunset'' Brendan: holds her closer as the air gets colder as the sky turns from perrrrrrrrty sunset colours to black with the stars coming out'' '''Jacky: ''she watches the scenery, just enjoying the sunset and held by Brendan'' Brendan: '''once the sun has set he sights guess we should head back he kisses the top of her head but doesn't move to let go of her ''Jacky: Yeah we really should... ''she trails off not really feeling like leaving and ruining the moment, makes no move to leave Brock and Luther '''Luther: He waits for Brock outside the Nyx cabin Brock: ''he heads out with his satchel over his shoulder and kisses Luther's cheek when he sees him Hey '''Luther:smiles and returns the kiss Hey, you ready '''Brock: '''yep, are we shadow travelling or? I took extra ambrosia just in case '''Luther: '''Well it depends how many passengers can you take because we've got Rex to '''Brock: '''Hmmm true ''thinks about it best drive, just in case '''Luther: '''Great, do you have a car? '''Brock: '''Nope, does Rex? '''Rex: ''rex walks up ane hears his name''Does Rex what? Luther: Do you have a car? Rex: 'As a matter of fact I do, so I take it that's how we're travelling to....''he pauses thinking wait where are we going again? '''Luther: '''Alabama, last I checked '''Brock: '''Yep, Alabama '''Rex: '''Dude that sucks, I've heard they're like royally harsh on gay rights and shit there '''Luther: chuckles ''Yeah, might wanna were protective armor encase they try to throw beer bottles at us or something '''Rex: '''Sounds like fun, let's head out ''he walks to the car and they get in and drive and drive and drive and drive some more, and play some really awful road music and drive some more and some more and some more They stop for food at a truck stop then continue to drive and they drive and drive and drive they get a flat tire and have to change it and they drive some more and more and rotate drivers so they don't get into a car accident and drive some more and more and more and more and more and more and more XP and more and more and more seriously they've been driving for a long time which leads you to the question of how their affording the gas and all that when they don't have jobs OOC (actually Rex's father died 6 months ago with a sizeable life insurance policy he's been living off and as he has no rent or car payment, he's made it stretch considerably, and Brock works part time at the pizza place, so apparently it's just your character that has no job) ''Rex: ''So where in Mobile are we going? Brock: '''I'm not sure what grave site he's at, I didn't check when I came out of the coma and rehabilitation, just went straight to camp '''Luthor: '''Know anybody that might know? '''Brock: ''shrugs'' That I'd want to talk to, no Rex: '''Hmmm would you feel comfortable being outside his house? I might get a glimpse of him if he's around haunting '''Brock: '''Sure as long as I don't have to talk to his parents '''Luther: Lead the way, because I sure as hell don't know where were going Brock: ''gives rex directions'' Rex: '''drives and parks outside the house and looks around ''Hmm ''he gets out and goes up and knocks on the door, after a few minutes he goes back OK I know where to go they drive to a nearby grave yard ''Rex: they get out and walk to anthony's grave he looks around'' ''Brock: looks nervous'' ''Rex: Anthony, are you here? Anthony: Appears and rolls his eyes. No, no I'm not. Luther: ''stares speechlessly at the ghost'' ''Brock: '''starts to tear up ''I....I......Anthony. I'm...... '''Anthony: Yawns Whatever. Brock: '''are you ummm......mad at me? '''Anthony: Well, duh. First you killed me now you wake me up when I was having a nice dream. Scowls. Brock: '''gives a :/ face I'm really sorry I should have listened to you, I shouldn't have gotten behind the wheel '''Anthony: Sighs before sitting down on his grave and starts meditating for no reason. ''Brock: sits down on the ground'' Soooo.......is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Anthony: Die? Goes back to meditating. Brock: '''sighs '''Anthony: Looks up and bursts out laughing. You. Should. Have. Seen. Your. Face...Falls over laughing. Brock: '''tries to suppress a grin Hey in my defence, my stupidity DID get you killed so I really wouldn't have been surprised if you wanted me dead too '''Anthony: Mmmm, I guess that's sorta true. Brock: ' So......''has a loss of words I umm am sorry about that....if it makes you feel any better I was in a coma for almost 3 years from it '''Anthony: Meh, at least I kinda went out with a bang...kinda... Brock: '''I wasn't sure if you'd still be around, or if you'd passed on '''Anthony: Who the f*ck would pass on with someone as hot as you around? Brock: ''blushes'' So besides haunting Alabama have you gone anywhere else? I ummm kinda wish you could come back with us.....to camp, that's where I am now, after I came out of the coma a satyr found me and took me Anthony: No not really and I could go with you if you want.... Brock: ''brightens up a bit'' I wasn't sure, I couldn't remember if you'd been there Anthony: I was there like every summer from the ages of 13 to 16 for like two weeks....so... Brock: ''he brightens up'' come back with us they all go back to camp and live happily ever after, the end